


Metallic Hearts As One

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: And EX will be sometimes be referred to as "Mettaton", Cussing, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Metions of Harry Potter, NSFW, Shun me please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two robotic boyfriends, one a glamorous T.V star, and another, a timid, combat machine.</p>
<p> <br/>Also, I'm only 13, so this is pretty damn cringy<br/> </p>
<p>Shun me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isissa/gifts).



> I love Mettacest, it's like my current OTP.

Neo sat on the couch next to Mettaton. The two were watching Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix, something Alphys suggested to them, hearing it was a good movie from online, but of course she found it from a comment on an anime forum. Oh course she did. What a cute dork. The taller of the two squeaked a little when Mettaton suddenly nuzzled into Neo's chest and put his hand on the other's.

Neo tried to concentrate on the movie, blushing madly. When the movie ended, Mettaton turned off the T.V manually because the remote was missing, and let out a robotic yawn.

"Mmm...well, that was fun! And also kinda weird...Going to bed, Neo sweetheart?" MTT asked, only to be met with silence.

"Neo?" the glamour-bot asked again, this time with a hint of concern in his robotic voice.

"I...U-um...Mettaton....ah..." Neo stuttered nervously. MTT sat down next to him, wrapping an extendable arm around him a few times. Neo blushed even more. "I.....don't l-like myself very much...." the bot admited.

"Oh, darling, why not?" Mettaton asked. "I....I....Just don't. I feel useless, just like a worthless experiment. I have no meaning here in the Underground..." Neo was on the verge of tears.

"Neo, darling, you are worth something. Something to me." Mettaton cooed as he pulled the shy, tall robot closer and wraped both arms around his waist. "You are my life." he whispered. Neo broke into tears. "Shh....Shhh...It's alright...." MTT purred softly. The two sat there, sharing this moment, together.


	2. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boyfriends showing affection towards each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so many hits already? Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> I use the words "of course" like 4 times omg XD
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Why did I find that funny...

Alphys was gone at Undyne's, and Neo and Ex were going to be alone for a few hours. Nice. Neo was still a little torn up because of what happened last night, and Mettaton hated to see his boyfriend like this. "Neo sweetie...may I do something to make you feel better?" Mettaton purred, rubbing his arm. The taller shrugged. "Go ahead." the taller of the glambots mumbled. Mettaton wrapped his arms around Neo's waist and kissed him, on the lips, and Neo internally screamed. Mettaton pulled away, smirking. "Better?" he asked. Neo nodded a little. "But...I want more than just that..." Neo had a devious look in his eye, something MTT had never seen before from him. Neo gently pushed Mettaton against a wall and pressed his lips to his, blaster turning into a normal hand so he could wrap an arm around Mettaton while putting a hand up to his face to deepen the kiss. Both were blushing the same shade of light pink. Mettaton gripped at Neo's hair and sighed. Neo pulled away, and instantly covered his face. "S-sorry..." he squeaked. "Aww, darling, don't be! That was amazing!" said MTT. "Do...you...want to c-cuddle?" Neo asked kinda quietly. "Oh course darling, of course." Mettaton answered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Alphys came home, she found the two on the couch cuddling. "Of course." she sighed happily. "Of course."


	3. Oh my...(NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh yes darling...~"
> 
> Masterbation. Something the glambot did often. He only had a certain amount of time to do this act. Oh, how he would DIE of embarrassment if Neo walked in on him doing this. Makes him feel even more dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut! And Mettaton has a dick so...yeah.  
>  And my 2DS I write this on doesn't have the italic font so....yeah...I had to improvise.  
> And this chapter is written better that the last two. Yay.
> 
>  
> 
> Omg why did I write this I'm so embarrassed... >////

"Oh yes darling~..."

Masterbation. Something the glambot did often. He only had a certain amount of time to do this act. Oh, how he would DIE of embarrassment if Neo walked in on him doing this. Makes him feel even more dirty. 

"Oh...N-Neo....mmmm....~" Mettaton moaned softly as his hand wrapped around his dick worked faster. He imagined a fantasy of him and the timid male. 

 

(PREPARE YOURSELF OMG I'M CRYING) 

'Neo struggled against his bonds, and Ex smirked. "Aw, look at you now, Neopet." Ex purred. Neo whimpered as Mettaton grinned, showing his sharp, pointy teeth. Leaning close to the male so they were touching foreheads, Ex ran a hand through the taller of the two robot's jet black hair.'

Mettaton continued to play gently with himself, biting his lower lip to contain his moans.

'Ex bit down on Neo's neck, causing him to squeak in pain. "heh....adorable..." MTT licked his lips before pulling Neo into a rough, sloppy kiss with his tongue. Ex pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva. Neo was a blushing mess. MTT reached a hand down to the timid boy's growing erection, pointer finger ghosting over it. Neo winced when Mettaton stroked it gently and then took his finger off it. "Ah...Mettaton....p-please...." Neo whimpered. Ex hesitated. "hmm...what do you want me to do?" Ex teased. "I.....I...." Neo blushed brightly. "....I want you to f-fuck me....please....Please....PLEASE!" Neo cried out. "As you wish darling." Ex grabbed Neo's dick and rubbed it hard and fast. Neo threw his head back and moaned loudly. "O-oh f-f-f-fuck!" Neo felt himself about to cum after Ex had toyed with him enough. "A-ah, M-Mettaton... I'm gonna..." Neo moaned. He came all over Ex's hand, and Ex-'

"Hey babe I'm back-WHAT ARE YOU DOING." Neo said as he walked in. Mettaton came and blushed brightly. "AHH N-NEO WTF ohhhhh my g-god..." Ex squealed as he came. Neo and him looked at each other. Ex hesitated, before smirking and walking over to his boyfriend. He grabbed a scarf he had and trapped him in it. 

Neo struggled in his bonds, and Ex smirked.


	4. Help!

Dear readers...

I have MAJOR writters block! I would love it if you where to leave suggestions for chapters in the comments! Please help for the sake of this fanfiction!

Thanks, 

Gleaming_Crystal.


	5. New life on surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~POST PACIFIST ENDING~
> 
>  
> 
> Neo and Ex agree to go to a PTA metting for Frisk, while trying to adjust to a new life of the surface.

Neo was sitting at the table with Frisk, who was coloring. Neo enjoyed the company of this small child, they were always so kind. Being on the surface was nice, Neo supposed, but all good things don't come without a price. Even though having the monsters above ground took some getting used to, a lot of humans had welcomed them. However, some humans had been...well...not the most welcoming. Just the other day as Ex and Neo had been walking, playing Pokemon GO(that game is awesome btw), some humans in a car had came speeding along and threw cans at them, before going off, laughing, but not before they called the two faggots. Neo sighed and leaned against the chair he was sitting in. Ex walked in, pulled up a chair, and joined the two. "Catch anything?" Neo asked. Mettaton nodded as he put away his iphone. "A Drowzee and a Haunter." He said. Toriel, walked up to the two and greeted them. "Hello there you two!" she happily said. Neo and Ex greeted her back. "Now, may I ask something of you two?" Toriel asked. Ex nodded. "Of course darling!" Neo mumbled a "sure". Toriel smiled. "Could you two please take care of a PTA meeting at Frisk's school? I would ask Undyne, but to be honest, I don't think she would be the best for the job...Anyway, what do you say?" Neo and Ex both agreed. I mean, it was just a meeting, what could go wrong? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CLIFF-HANGER! 

Anyway, sorry for not updating lately, I've been distracted and had writters block. It was only by drinking a milky milkshake that could I think of the idea.

I'm planing to update in a few days, so don't worry!

Gleaming_Crystal


	6. -NOTICE-

-ATTENTION-

I know that on this fic, I have posted thoughts weaved into chapters. I plan to edit it so that it does not confuse my readers! I've also learned about how you should separate dialogue with paragraphs! But, with my lack of computer, I am currently unavailable to do so. I only have a 2DS, and when I tried to edit on the paragraph-dialogue matter, the dialogue would not be a separate paragraph. I am sorry about the inconvenience. I'm trying to make this fanfiction best as possible, but there is only SO much I can do. Thank you for reading this notice. I will try to update whenever I can!

 

~Gleaming_Crystal


End file.
